


Switch It Up

by Asgeir



Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Technically There's Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgeir/pseuds/Asgeir
Summary: Hongbin is tucked into a soft pink sweater, the sleeves a touch too long, his hair soft and falling across his forehead. Taekwoon believes he's justified.





	

**Author's Note:**

> because we all had the same thought when hongbin was wearing that sweater, don't lie to yourself son
> 
> p.s douchebin is my fav

Hongbin was keenly aware of the fact that Taekwoon was watching him. Throughout all of their preparations for the shooting of the music video he could feel the eyes on his back; as they had done mic tests, spoken with the director, gone through hair and wardrobe, he could feel the power of Taekwoon's gaze, like a living thing in itself, wrapped around him. So, it had come as no surprise to him when, after the first break had been called, Taekwoon grabbed him by the wrist and dragged them into the dressing room, kissing him before he'd even had the chance to switch on the lights.

Hongbin makes a small surprised noise, but then it quickly melts into something high and needy; the sound goes straight to Taekwoon’s head, and then Hongbin is kissing him, hard, tongue slipping into his mouth, wet and warm. For a moment, it's nothing but the desperate, obscene press of their mouths, the slide of tongue and clash of teeth. Taekwoon slides one hand up to grip into Hongbin's hair, the other fisting in the back of his sweater.

“Someone’s eager,” Hongbin says with a smirk when they finally break for air. Taekwoon rolls his eyes, kisses the corner of Hongbin’s mouth.

“Like you’re complaining,” Taekwoon huffs. He can feel Hongbin’s lips quirk up into a grin, before he’s moving on from his mouth. He slowly noses his way down the slope of Hongbin’s neck, kissing at the juncture where neck meets shoulder, before moving back up to suck at the area just below his ear; he chuckles at the soft mewl it pulls from Hongbin’s lips, who cants his hips upwards before pulling Taekwoon back into a kiss.

Hongbin's hands cradle Taekwoon's face as he slowly works his tongue into his mouth; he feels a burn slowly spreading beneath his skin, as if someone has started a fire below his sternum. Then he slides one of his hands down Taekwoon's neck, down to his chest, before pushing up the soft fabric of his white t-shirt. Hongbin's presses his palms firmly up the flat expanse of Taekwoon's stomach, up along his chest, before Taekwoon is grabbing Hongbin by the waist and pushing him backwards. They walk blindly across the dressing room until they reach the far wall. Once Hongbin's back hits the surface, he lets out a deep groan and rolls his hips up shamelessly

“Fuck, _hyung_ ,” Hongbin moans, wrecked as Taekwoon nudges his knee in between Hongbin's thighs, who's more than happy to spread his legs to allow the press against his groin; he can feel his cock growing hard and he grinds down on Taekwoon's thigh, feels the wet front of his briefs. Tipping his head back with a mindless moan, he allows Taekwoon to kiss up the length of his neck, sucking right under his jaw before making his way up to curl his tongue along the shell of Hongbin’s ear.

“You,” Hongbin gasps, “Need to start taking off your clothes, now.”

“You’re one to talk,” Taekwoon scoffs, mouthing at the side of Hongbin’s neck before pressing a trail of quick kisses along the front of his throat. 

Taekwoon slips his fingers under the hem of Hongbin's sweater; Hongbin quickly he gets the idea and pushes off the wall long enough so that Taekwoon can slip off the sweater, along with his undershirt, before tossing them over his shoulder. 

Hongbin nearly rips Taekwoon's t-shirt off in impatience, yanking it up all the way to his neck, before pulling it up over his head. The second that the shirt is off and thrown somewhere across the floor, Hongbin’s eyes rake across his chest before he leans in to flick his tongue across a nipple. Taekwoon hisses between his teeth as Hongbin gives it a small suck, teasing with the tip of his tongue, before moving to the other, Taekwoon’s hips gently rolling up with a soft groan.

Taekwoon feels the scrape of teeth against his skin, and then Hongbin is moving his head further down as he slowly drags his tongue along his chest. Taekwoon lets out a small, breathless whine as he reaches down between their bodies. His fingertips trace along the seam of Hongbin's jeans, before he’s reaching for his belt. In the dark, he struggles for a moment to get the buckle undone, but a minute later he's got it and he’s unclasping the button before pulling Hongbin's jeans down his thighs. 

Hongbin arches his back and tips his head back, mouth falling open in a silent cry as Taekwoon gently rolls the heel of his hand up along his cock through his briefs. His grips Taekwoon's shoulders tight, blunt nails digging crescents into the skin. Taekwoon leans in to ghost his lips over Hongbin's pulse point, before his fingers slip down into Hongbin’s underwear, and curl around his cock, hot and heavy in Taekwoon’s hand.

“Wait, ah, _shit_ , hyung, wait,” Hongbin gasps, and Taekwoon pulls back. In the dark he can’t see the expression on his face, but the shuddering breaths and heat of Hongbin’s skin when he cups his face tells him all that he needs to know. 

 

“What’s the matter, Hongbin—ah,” he asks, stroking his thumb across Hongbin’s cheekbone.

“Not, yet,” Hongbin says, but before Taekwoon can ask, again why, Hongbin’s hands are on his arms slowly turning them around so he’s the one with his back to the wall, before he slithers down to his knees, and Taekwoon has a moment to think, _oh_ , before Hongbin has his belt undone and is yanking his jeans down.

His cock feels heavy and wet through his briefs. Hongbin mouths along the outline of his cok before pressing his tongue flat against it. Slowly, he slips a hand into Taekwoon’s underwear, strokes him a few times before pulling the briefs down to join his jeans.  
He takes Taekwoon’s hands, makes him hold onto his own hips, before placing his hands over Taekwoon’s and pinning him against the wall.

“Oh, fuck you,” he breathes as he finds himself unable to move his hands from where Hongbin’s locked them with his own. Hongbin smirks, licks up the underside of Taekwoon’s cock in a long, hard swipe.

“That was the plan, but I don’t we’ll have the time. Too bad.” He speaks with his open mouth pressed against Taekwoon’s cock, and he’s so wet now, he would be embarrassed if he knew Hongbin could see his face.

Hongbin hollows his cheeks, and without warning he takes in the head of Taekwoon’s cock with a hard, firm suck that leaves Taekwoon gasping for breath.

“Oh God,” he moans, hips thrusting weakly into Hongbin’s mouth. Hongbin doesn’t mind; he’s putting to memory all the small details of this in his mind so he can remember it well any time he wants—how Taekwoon sounds, trying to keep in the small, private noises he occasionally lets out, how he feels, hard and thick against his tongue, the slight bitterness of the taste of him in the back of Hongbin’s throat. Hongbin slides Taekwoon’s cock out of his mouth with a wet pop and smiles.

“You don’t have to call me that, hyung.” His cheek is pressed against Taekwoon’s thigh, and he can feel his smirk against his skin.

Taekwoon’s only response is a low growl as he pulls one hand free from Hongbin’s grip and tugs at his hair hard, leaving Hongbin moaning now as he bobs his head back down. 

Hongbin licks at him softly, and Taekwoon thinks once again how he’s glad that Hongbin can’t see his face; Taekwoon's trying not to think at all, about anything in this situation, and Hongbin suddenly makes that much easier as he unexpectedly puts his entire mouth around Taekwoon, pulling him forwards by the hips. He moans around his hard length, swallows him until Taekwoon feels his cock hitting the back of his throat. Taekwoon lets out a strangled, high pitched gasp and Hongbin moans around him before pulls back enough to press the tip Taekwoon’s cock against the roof of his mouth with his tongue. It's all so obscene and so, so good, and Taekwoon’s hand shakes where it’s buried in Hongbin’s soft hair, the other still in Hongbin’s grip, holding his hips steady.

He twists his tongue around, winds him up tight. Taekwoon’s ears are ringing, face burning so hot he can’t even feel it, as his hips thrust upwards, trying to seek out the heat of Hongbin's mouth again, and Hongbin lets him; lets him him move hips in short, shallow thrusts before he’s stuttering to a stop as he comes. Hongbin, the bitter taste of come on his tongue, sucks Taekwoon softly through the remains of his orgasm. Pulling away, ragged breaths and wet lips, and Taekwoon knows that Hongbin's looking straight at him, that there’s a smile on his lips and that he knows exactly which kind of face Taekwoon is making.

 

Hongbin pulls himself up, knees aching slightly, and Taekwoon grabs him by the waist and changes their positions, Hongbin’s head meeting the wall with a dull thunk. Without wasting a minute, Taekwoon reaches down and wraps his fingers around Hongbin’s cock, pumping him slowly before he gradually gets faster. Hongbin groans and grinds his hips forwards, pushing his cock against Taekwoon’s stomach, rubbing himself between them. He mewls and winds his arms up across Taekwoon’s shoulders with the roll of his hips. Taekwoon presses a kiss against his shoulder, bites softly before soothing it over with his tongue pressed flat.

Hongbin’s head is tipped back, mouth open obscenely wide as he lets out a high, needy sound, and Taekwoon winds an arm around his middle, pulling them together, skin against skin and flushed heat. Hongbin’s cock is wet and heavy, and he lets a sound a sound somewhere between a sob and a breathless gasp as he rides his cock hard against him, pressing himself tighter against the groove of Taekwoon’s hip. His entire body is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, palms sticky where they’re pressing flat against Taekwoon’s back.

 

Hongbin’s breath is coming out in sharp gasps as Taekwoon moves his hands down to quickly pump his cock, his mouth pressed tight against Hongbin’s ear, breathless whimpers and high moans that make Hongbin’s eyes glaze. He mewls, rolling his hips up into Taekwoon’s fist, his whole body shaking as he comes on Taekwoon’s fingers with a shout, body bowing up into him while he struggles to catch his breath. 

Taekwoon holds Hongbin by the shoulders, holds him steady while he gets his bearings back. He tucks Hongbin back into his briefs, pulls up his jeans, and he’s just done up his own pants and is moving to look for the light switch to find something to clean his hand one, when he hears the sound of footsteps down the hall. Hongbin hears it too and they go still.

The footsteps are louder now and now low, muffled voices can be heard. Hongbin nearly trips in his haste to blindly search for their clothes. His fingers find something that he’s sure isn’t his, when he can make out the conversation outside.

“I’ll go look for them, you get back to the filming.” It’s Hakyeon’s voice. Hongbin quickly slips whatever is in his hands over his head; his only priortiy right now is not being walked in on naked, he doesn’t care what he’s wearing.

“Hyung,” he whispers. “Taekwoon hyung, did you find your shirt?”

“Um, not exactly.”

Before Hongbin can ask what he means by _not exactly_ , the door has been thrown opem. Hakyeon is standing there, hands on his hips, questioning look on his face.

“What are you guys doing here in the dark?” He looks them over quickly, then frowns, and asks, “And why is Taekwoon wearing your sweater?”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment right now and one billion dollars will be transferred to your bank accounnt


End file.
